starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Que la Fuerza te acompañe/Leyendas
"Que la Fuerza te acompañe" era una frase para desear suerte, generalmente cuando los individuos separaban sus caminos, o uno de ellos se disponía a enfrentarse a un desafío inminente. La frase implicaba que el hablante deseaba que el poder de la Fuerza estuviera trabajando junto a la persona en cuestión para que sus objetivos fueran conseguidos con mayor eficacia. Sin embargo durante de la era del imperio galactico muchas personas "No Jedis" mencionaban esta palabra para desearle suerte a algúna persona Jedi Fue primeramente conocida por ser utilizada como una manera formal de decir "adiós" y "buena suerte" entre los Jedi, y miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi a menudo lo decían luego de encargarles misiones a los Caballeros Jedi. Tras la Gran Purga Jedi fue adoptada, incluso entre los que no eran Jedi, como una manera de dar buena suerte y esperanza antes de la batalla, como demostración de la lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico y de la admiración por la Orden Jedi después de su fallido intento por sobrevivir a las corruptas fuerzas del Emperador. El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi es conocido por haber usado una variación de esta frase diciendo a Luke Skywalker "La Fuerza estará contigo. Siempre" poco después de haberse unido a la Fuerza y que Luke Skywalker acertara un disparo de dos torpedos de protones dentro de un escape de la primera Estrella de la Muerte, destruyéndola por completo. Otra versión fue utilizada por Luke, diciendo "Que la Fuerza me acompañe" antes de entrar a la base de los Piratas Cavrilhu. Otra variación,"Entonces que la Fuerza te acompaña", fue usada por Juno Eclipse al desearle suerte a Galen Marek, antes de que éste ingresase al domo de observación del Emperador para liberar a los rebeldes. No Jedi En 3.986 ABY, Zayne Carrick practicó una lucha contra su amigo Jarael. Tras el duelo, Jarael y Camper se fueron en su nave con su droide T1-LB, y Jarael se despidió de Zayne diciéndole "Que la Fuerza te acompañe". Gar se despidió de Revan diciendo "Hasta siempre, entonces. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, es así como va? Sí, que la Fuerza te acompañe". Tras haber explicado el plan para destruir la primera Estrella de la Muerte, el General Jan Dodonna les dijo "Que la Fuerza los acompañe" a los pilotos de los Escuadrones Escuadrón Rojo y Oro antes de la misión. A pesar de no ser un firme creyente en la Fuerza, Han Solo, antes de abandonar Yavin 4, le dijo a Luke Skywalker "Que la Fuerza te acompañe" como una manera de decir "buena suerte".Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Adicionalmente, la frase fue usada por el Almirante Gial Ackbar justo antes de la misión para destruir la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Ackbar, que lideraba personalmente la misión, dijo "Que la Fuerza nos acompañe".Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi En el antiguo idioma corelliano, la frase se decía Mahn uhl Fharth bey ihn valle. Sith Otra frase similar, usada por Darth Vader en Bespin al encontrarse a Luke Skywalker, fue "La Fuerza está contigo, joven Skywalker", que quizás muestra el reconocimiento y estimación de Vader hacia el valor y fortaleza de su enemigo. De manear similar, Vader le insistió a un escéptico Wilhuff Tarkin que "Obi-Wan está aquí... la Fuerza está con él" antes de encontrarse en su último duelo. Uthar Wynn y Yuthura Ban durante una misión en la Academia Sith de Korriban usaron una versión diferente de la frase, diciendo "Que la Fuerza te sirva bien." Otra variación Sith de la frase fue usada por Darth Vader a su aprendiz Galen Marek poco después de su "muerte", diciendo "Recuerda que el lado oscuro está siempre contigo". Entre bastidores La frase es utilizada por algunos personajes en (y fans de) las películas, significando algo como “buena suerte”, aunque es sólo usada por Jedi y otros seguidores de la Fuerza. Han Solo, quien expresó sus dudas sobre la Fuerza en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], incluso utiliza la expresión para desear buena suerte a Luke Skywalker. En el Universo Expandido, se revela que la Alianza para la Restauración de la República utilizaba la frase para recordar a la legendaria Orden Jedi, un símbolo de la Antigua República, y además para diferenciarse ellos mismos del Imperio. La expresión ha alcanzado un lugar en la cultura popular gracias al éxito de las películas. Recientemente se ubicó en la 8ª posición en la lista de las mejores 100 frases de películas de todos los tiempos. Algunos pueden creer que, como la Fuerza existe entre todos los seres vivientes en cualquier caso, la frase refleja un malentendido sobre su naturaleza. De hecho, la frase implica un deseo de que la Fuerza trabaje junto a ti, para que tus metas sean cumplidas con mayor eficacia. El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi una vez utilizó una forma de expresar más un recordatorio que un deseo: "La Fuerza estará contigo, siempre", estableciendo que Luke tendría éxito, pues estaba trabajando junto al poder de la Fuerza. Algunos fans celebran el 4 de mayo como el "Día de Star Wars", parafraseando la frase en inglés "May the Force be with you" (Que la Fuerza te acompañe) a "May the fourth be with you" (Que el cuatro de mayo te acompañe). Apariciones *''Dawn of the Jedi: Eruption'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 14: Days of Fear, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego)'' *''Dear Anakin'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 9: Parallels, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 4'' }} Fuentes *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Frases